


Blind Soul

by phrankie



Category: TMNT(2014-16), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, TMNT cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrankie/pseuds/phrankie
Summary: A blind young woman, plagued by tragedy at a young age and isolated from the world by her self-absorbed grandmother, is left to live on her own in the big city. After the death of said grandmother, an unexpected encounter changed her life in ways she never thought possible.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is incomplete. I am currently at an impasse, so an update may not be possible. Unfortunately, my mind tends to work this way. I start a story that has been in my thoughts, just to lose motivation shortly thereafter. I have several stories like this, and i apologize for my flaws. If you have any ideas on how to complete this story, please feel free to vocalize them. I am always happy to listen to others' perspective. Thank you for your time. I look forward to your comments.
> 
> UPDATE: I have finally settle on a permanent name for the OC in this story, so it has been rewritten to exhibit said changes. Please leave your feedback in the comments section. Thank you for your time.

Wren Alicea Smythe was from a small town somewhere below the Mason-Dixon Line. No one truly knows where, for she never seems to share her past; and for good reason.  
Wren has had a rough life following the trauma she experienced at the tender age of 8 years old. She doesn’t remember much; just that she and her parents were taking a road trip to New York City to visit her only living grandmother, when a drunk driver collided head on with them as they drove down a country road.  
Both of her parents died on impact, and Wren suffered a serious head injury, permanently blinding her. After her extensive stay in the hospital, she was taken in and raised by her grandmother, where she had to learn to live on her own.  
The little interest and lack of compassion her grandmother showed her didn’t help matters, nor did it succour her in coping with the loss of her parents; however, she adapted quickly to her new life in New York.  
Adapting was the easy part, but the emptiness left by the loss of her parents lingered for many years thereafter.  
With her newly acquired disability, Wren’s grandmother felt it necessary that she take up private martial arts lessons for the visually impaired. Her grandmother seemed impatient with her as Wren tried desperately to learn to do the things she used to without her vision, so she was assigned what her grandmother called ‘a handler’ to accompany her wherever she went.  
Little did she know, those lessons would help boost her confidence once she learned to navigate her surroundings without her vision. It was a slow process, but soon, she began to thrive in the art of ninjutsu, a secret class only offered to those who desired it most. Wren spent all her free time with her private instructor as her confidence grew.  
When Wren was 13 years old, she was given a few weapon choices appropriate for her condition. She was immediately drawn to the bo staff, and mastered the skill to use it effectively by the time she was 16 years old.  
When she reached the age of 18, she had become well-adjusted to her now somewhat comfortable life as she carried her bo staff with her at all times, using it to help locate obstacles and curbs as she walked the streets of New York.  
Her life quickly changed, though, when she had to start caring for her ailing grandmother. Regardless of her grandmother’s lack of compassion, Wren continued showing her how loyal she was to her family. Soon after her 20th birthday, Wren’s grandmother’s failing health finally claimed her, leaving Wren with all of her possessions.  
It has only been a few months since her funeral, and Wren constantly feels the heartache of being left to live on her own. Wren hired her ‘handler’ as her butler shortly after her grandmother’s death, but required her to take nights and weekends off so that she could meditate with no interruptions.  
Wren would often find her way to the rooftop of her apartment building, to sit in the garden she and her handler created, listening to the sounds of the sleepless city below as the breeze caresses her cheeks.  
The longing for her family plagues her daily. Blind, with no friends, she would just sit there on the rooftop and reminisce on a time she was once happy. Or so she thought. Night after night, she would find herself back on the rooftop; thinking… wishing… and at times, sobbing.  
The hurt, the emptiness, the longing to have… someone… to hold her and tell her all will be okay. She yearned for that physical contact of the warm embrace she so desperately needed. Instead, she wrapped her own arms around herself and lifted her head toward the sky. She could smell a storm coming, but she didn’t care.  
She gladly inhaled the intoxicating aroma of the coming rain and listened to the distant symphony of thunder that followed. As the night air filled her lungs, she smiled, for she loved thunderstorms. Perhaps tonight, the rain will finally wash away her pain.


	2. Unforeseen Circumstance

Training was going well, until Leonardo was paired with Raphael. Splinter needed them to settle their differences before they were sent out on patrol. Like clockwork, another fight ensued.  
The animosity Raph seems to harbor for his older brother has been the team’s ignominy as of late, causing more trouble for them when out in the city.  
Weapons were thrown to the floor, now fists begin to fly. Knuckles to flesh, elbows to ribs… Raph’s anger once again prevents them from leaving the lair.  
“ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!! YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!”  
Donnie and Mikey had to forcefully separate them before Splinter’s deafening bellow halted further accosting.  
Blood dripped from Leo’s nose and eye ridge, as a trickle or two fell from Raph’s lip and cheek, held back only by their brothers’ strength. Leonardo was silent as he glared at his hot-headed brother in his tirade,  
“This is your fault, ya sorry sack of….”  
“RAPHAEL!!” His father boomed. “To the Hashi. NOW! I will deal with you momentarily.”  
Raph huffed and stomped off with one last threatening look at Leo. His hostility raged as he stormed from the room. Splinter turned to Don and Mikey and calmly connoted,  
“Donatello, Michelangelo, you are free to go.”  
The two boys bowed and thanked their father and hurried from the room. Once the room was empty, Splinter gave a crestfallen sigh and advocated quietly,  
“Leonardo, I suggest you get some air. Find somewhere far from here to meditate on your behavior. Perhaps some cardio will do you some good.”  
Leonardo gave his father an apologetic glance as he wiped the blood from his nose, then replied, “Dad… I…”  
He tried to explain his lack of self-control, to no avail, as his father turned from him and said, “Go. We will discuss this another time, my son.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Leo watched in dismay as his father disappeared. Unshed tears stung his eyes, but he refused to let them fall as he exited the lair. He ran; ran until his lungs burned, silently reprimanding himself for his actions.  
As he made his way to the surface, he found himself far beyond the perimeter of their usual patrolling location. The streets were somewhat unfamiliar, but he saw that the buildings were adequate for running the rooftops.  
He ascended the nearest building to find his bearings. As he reached the rooftop, he realized it was one of the new, vast aparment communities they had been planning to patrol, but were never able to sanction a patrol route for all the construction.  
He vigilantly took in his surroundings, spotting any and all potential surveillance equipment so that he could avoid them. As he scanned his position, he finally deemed it safe and began avidly searching for a secluded location for his uninterrupted meditation.  
His mind was clouded with his most recent altercations with Raphael. Leo compared each outburst from the past and concluded that the hot head’s frenzied states of rage seem to be triggered far quicker than they have in the past.  
He foolishly continued his rooftop sprint, unaware of the gathering storm clouds in the distance. His thoughts overtook his mind, impairing his judgement. He was no longer focused on the task at hand, and suddenly found himself skidding to a stop, nearly missing a few meticulously planted, large, bonsai trees.  
He frantically slid to a stop, inadvertently swearing as his momentum carried him forward, dropping him into a small, beautifully constructed Koi pond. Leo hastily searched the pond to make sure he hadn’t harmed any of the Koi. Fortunately, none were harmed, and he breathed a sigh of relief.  
As he stood, he heard the distinctive whirl of a bo staff, and prepared himself for an unexpected encounter with a rogue foot ninja.


	3. Near Miss

Wren’s mind focused as her senses were on high alert, working tirelessly to decipher every sound, every scent and every vibration surrounding her. Wren’s grip on her bo staff never wavered as she leaned against it, listening, smelling and tasting the air. If only she could see it. The atmosphere was electrifying as the storm approached.  
The storm winds began to pick up, and Wren’s ears honed in on an unusual sound: the sound of someone running at an alarming speed. She thought it was on the street below, but the longer she listened, the more she realized it was headed toward her on the roof.  
But, how? The speed at which they were traveling was far too fast for the dimensions of the roof and was too far away to be HER roof.  
Wren gripped her bo staff tighter, when, suddenly, she heard those same feet skidding frantically across the gravel, followed by a few prompt swear words and a hearty splash.  
Wren adeptly whirled her bo staff into a threatening stance as she made her way around her Koi pond and thrust it in the direction of the now dripping individual, pressing the end of it into them with a ‘thunk’ sound.  
Wren stood steadfast, listening for any movement, then, brusquely demanded,  
“Don’t. Move.”  
Leonardo immediately raised his hands in surrender when he realized the encounter wasn’t with a rogue foot ninja, but a young woman in a wonderfully executed offensive stance. He marveled at her for a moment, then calmly responded,  
“Forgive my intrusion, Miss. It was an honest mistake. I was just….”  
Wren pressed the end of her bo staff further into his plastron and reiterated more authoritatively,  
“I said, don’t move. I may be blind, but I am well-versed in the use of my weapon, and I am not afraid to use it. Now… Who are you, and why the hell were you running on the roof?”  
“Wait… Blind?”  
Leo asked in awe and utter relief as he slightly lowered his guard. Leo tried to gently move the kontei from his plastron, to no avail, as the young woman firmly pressed it back into position and replied,  
“Yes, blind. Now, answer the questions, or the last thing you will see is the end of my staff on the side of your head.”  
Leo knew never to underestimate his opponent, but he was rather amused by her retort and chuckled to himself as he said,  
“Relax, Miss. I assure you, I am not here to hurt you. As I said before, it was an honest mistake. I was just… clearing my head when I stumbled upon your… beautifully constructed rooftop garden.”  
Leo watched as the young woman’s shoulders relaxed, only slightly, and calmly continued,  
“You have my word, I will not harm you. An altercation with me may not end well; trust me. For I, too, am well-versed in the katanas I carry and would be disconcerted should I need to use them against you.”  
Wren gave a quick, powerful thrust of her bo staff as a warning. Her desired result was acquired as she heard the man’s body hit the tree. She pressed him firmly between her kontei and the tree and declared in miffed rebuttal,  
“Is that a challenge? Huh? Lemme guess… You think you have the upper hand just cos I can’t see the way you see? Well, news flash, buddy! You attempt to come at me, you will, most certainly regret it!”  
Leo was surprised with the force behind the woman’s quick reflexes as he stumbled backwards against one of the bonsai trees. He winced as she pressed him firmly against the trunk with the end of her bo staff that she held with such exceptional skill, that even Donatello would be impressed. He dropped his hands away from his weapons and replied placidly,  
“No, ma’am. I have no desire to fight you. Just release me and I will be on my way. Please.”  
The tone of the man’s voice was tranquil and sincere, so, Wren whirled her staff away and released him from her hold. She relaxed a bit more, but kept her guard up, listening for any sign of katanas being unsheathed; but nothing came.  
Leo let out a sigh of relief and said, “Thank you. I assure you, I will not intrude again. Take care, ma’am.”  
And Leo turned to go. Wren heard him turn and quickly thrusted her staff toward him, in hopes of preventing him from leaving. Leo felt a light ‘thwack’ in the crook of his elbow, hindering his departure.  
“Wait!” she keened, then quickly softened her tone as she pulled her staff away from the man, “You still haven’t answered my questions… who are you and why were you running way up here?”  
Leo cleared his throat and cautiously stepped toward her: 1] to get a better look at her, and 2] to prove to her he was no threat. She was quite pleasing to the eye, a natural beauty, with striking cobalt blue eyes that took his breath away. He could see that she heard his movements and quickly asserted,  
“Please, there is no need to fear me. I won’t hurt you. I was running up here, cos my father suggested that I get some air after the altercation I had with one of my brothers. I was running to clear my head, and, instead, fell face first into your coy pond. Don’t worry, the fish are fine.”  
He bowed his head in embarrassment and rubbed his hand down his face. He looked up as the young woman crossed her arms over her torso, still gripping her bo, and conveyed,  
“Okay. That explains why you were running… but, I still don’t know who you are.”  
Leo cleared his throat again and contended, “Well… my name is Leonardo. And, I’m…. a ninja.”  
Wren chortled, “A ninja? Heh heh… a ninja. I thought they were just a myth; nothing more than fabricated stories, told by those who came here from feudal Japan.”  
“No. We may not adhere to the old ways, but we do exist. We just… keep ourselves hidden from the public eye.” Leo replied, slightly vexed, “My brothers and I patrol the city and help law enforcement in the areas they are unable reach.”  
Wren smiled at his riposte and retorted, “So, basically, you, and your brothers are vigilantes?”  
“More like a police-group-of-unique-brothers-called-and-commissioned-when-needed vigilantes.”  
Wren crinkled her nose and explored, “So, why then, Leonardo, do you smell like traces of sewage, incense, and… is that blood I smell?”  
Leo saw her face contort into concern and revealed, “Yeah… just superficial lacerations caused by my brother’s pummeling fists; nothing to concern yourself with. As for the incense and sewage…Well…. I… uh… we… don’t necessarily live…. In a house. You see, we sorta dwell… underneath the city…”  
“In the sewers? What for? To maintain your ‘ninja’ façade?” Wren inquired flippantly.  
“Yeah, sure. Let’s go with that.” Leo said in return as his cheeks burned in shame.  
Suddenly, Wren frantically lifted her head toward the coming storm clouds as she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. She turned toward Leonardo and exclaimed,  
“We need to get inside, NOW! HURRY!”  
Leonardo hastened behind the blind woman without hesitation as she rushed toward the door that led into the building. As soon as he shut the door, a blinding flash seared his vision, followed by an earth shattering explosion of thunder.  
Leo squeezed his eyes shut and clamped his hands over his ears as he fell to the floor of the trembling platform at the top of the stairs, just as the sky released its fury.  
He immediately looked up, blinking away the blue spots from his vision, to see the girl huddled in the corner, her head between her knees, and her staff on the floor a few feet away. He rushed to her side as he assessed the area around her, calling out,  
“Miss! Miss! Are you hurt? Miss?”  
Wren lifted her head toward Leo’s voice as he placed his hand on her shoulder and asked again as he helped her up off the floor,  
“Miss? Are you Okay?”


	4. Confession

“Please. My name is Wren. Just call me Wren….. geez.” She groaned as he helped her stand up.  
Once on her feet, she pressed her hand against her wet, stinging cheek with a hiss.  
“SSSAgh! Yeah… I’m fine… but, apparently, I misjudge my entrance and hit my face on something…. Probably the wall. Where’s my bo?”  
Leo picked up the staff and tapped her other hand with it. As she closed her hand around it, he insisted,  
“Let me see your face. With the amount of blood dripping from your fingers, you may need stitches. Lucky for you, I’m used to these types of wounds, and I could easily stitch it up for you.”  
Wren recoiled away from him as she shook her head in protest, “Uh uh! I don’t know you! How can I trust you with that kind of procedure? For all I know, you’re some serial killer just biding your time before you murder me and dismember my body!”  
Leo was aghast with her accusation and objected, “Wren, listen to me. I am not some serial killer out on the prowl. My presence here, on this night, is no coincidence. I was meant to be here, for some cosmic reason, I suppose… I don’t know. But, I am here, and you are hurt; so please, let me help you.”  
“Fate? You’re basing your appearance here tonight on fate? Is that it?” She retorted with a snort.  
Leo’s brow raised in supposition as he rejoined, “Well… yeah. What other explanation is there?”  
Wren rolled her unseeing eyes and dramatically huffed as she descended the stairs,  
“Ugh! Fine! It’s not like I can see it anyway! May as well allow you, a stranger no less, to dress my wound. After all, it’s the least I can do after you almost died on my roof! Keep in mind, there will be no funny business, buster!”  
Wren’s long-winded rant amused Leo and he smiled and shook his head as they reached the bottom of the stairwell. But, Leo paused abruptly before reaching the other door and quibbled,  
“Wren, wait!”  
Wren reluctantly stopped. Her hand was resting on the handle of the door as she turned her head toward Leo’s voice, her brow taut with confusion as she heard the sudden anxiety in that simple request.  
“What? You’d rather slaughter me in the deserted stairwell where no one will find me?” She accused callously.  
Offended, Leo remonstrated, “What?? NO! I would never willingly slaughter anyone! It goes against everything I stand for!! Why would you say that??”  
Wren sighed and hung her head in reproach as she rested her head against the door. She then turned her sightless cobalt eyes toward Leo once more and confessed,  
“I’m sorry, Leonardo. It’s just… this whole day has been… bizarre. My grammaw used to always spin some terrifying tales of mysterious serial murders, still unsolved, that have taken place so many times here in New York over the years… to keep me mindful that there are bad people out there looking to prey on people who are… different.”  
Wren started to turn the handle as tears stung her eyes at the memory of her grandmother and her wild tales, but Leo prevented her from opening it with his hand. As she struggled to open it, he nervously conciliated,  
“Listen, Wren. Before you open the door… there is something… something I need to tell you.”  
Wren wiped the tears from her eyes as she moved away from the door. She slumped against the opposite wall, and acerbically contested,  
“What now? Leonardo… if that’s even your real name. Huh? You gonna tell me you’re a sexual predator here to rape me raw? Or, that you’re a fucking fugitive looking to hideout from the law ‘til you can safely leave the city unnoticed? Or are you…. truly the guy you seem to be?” Wren grew disheartened as she concluded her statement, “….The nice guy who just happened upon the lonely blind girl sitting on her roof?”  
Leo was appalled by all the barbaric accusations she spit out so vehemently, but his heart sank with her last words as he saw the dismal expression on her face. Leo reached for her and gently placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and replied compassionately,  
“No, Wren. I’m just… I’m just as different as you are; which is why I need you to understand that… I cannot be seen by anyone that lives here.”  
Wren slowly moved away from his unfamiliar touch and cautiously inquired, “Why can’t you be seen? Do you have some type of…. I dunno… Weird physical trait people make fun of and refuse to accept?”  
“Well… yeah… actually… I do.” Leo answered truthfully as he sat on the stairs, giving her the space she needed to comprehend his next words, “Let’s just say… my physical appearance is usually, for the most part, met with screaming and fleeing… or worse, ridicule, bloodthirsty perusal, and unwarranted gunshots.”  
Shock beset Wren’s face as she curiously asked, “Ohmygod, WHY?”  
Leo cleared his throat and continued with caution, “My brothers and I… aren’t exactly… well…. We’re not…… human. We’re actually… how did Donatello put it… we’re defined as… anthropomorphic beings…”  
Wren guffawed and snorted, “Wait… You mean…. Like X-Men? Mutants? HAHA!! Are you serious? That’s ridiculous!! They don’t even exist.”  
“Yes, exactly like that…. Except…. Turtles. Not…. Monsters.” He replied, mortified by her reaction.  
Wren heard the humiliation in his reply and immediately stopped laughing, and postulated, “Wait… you’re serious. Holy shit! Are you for real?”  
Leo answered with a simple disconcerted, “Yes.”  
Silence fell between them as Wren tried to grasp what he had just confessed. His sudden pause caused the torrential downpour to reverberate loudly through her eardrums and the thunder seemed to deafen her as she tried to understand their entire conversation since entering the stairwell.  
The silence from him unnerved her, and she began to worry that her own reaction may have ruined what chances she had of finally making a friend. Even a mutant, if he truly was one. But, in her own defense, she did assume that he was just an ordinary man. She didn’t quite know how to respond to this new information.  
Leo nervously awaited her response, watching her facial expressions as she mulled over his words, hoping he didn’t frighten her off with his honesty. He found himself staring, longing to know her thoughts.  
Her raven black hair framed her face as she pondered further. She was exceptionally captivating, but her eyes never betrayed her disability. They were vibrant cobalt, a color rarely seen in those with blue eyes. Her features were pleasant; beautiful, but not overly so.  
Leo had always thought April was pretty with her well-applied make-up; but this girl wore no make-up. She didn’t have to. She was genuinely natural in every sense of the word.  
The thunder continued to roll with malice as the rain fell in droves above them. The soothing sound of the raging storm caused Wren’s thoughts to quiet as she made the decision to give Leonardo a chance. After all, he seemed like a really nice guy. And what would it hurt to get to know him a little better?  
Leo remained seated as Wren pushed away from the wall. She slowly approached him and softly declared,  
“Look. I’m sorry, Leonardo.”  
“Leo is fine.” He stated quietly, but let her continue.  
“Okay, Leo. I haven’t really met a lot of people, so my ability to communicate effectively with them can be rather disadvantageous. Y’see… All my life, my attempts at making friends, never came to fruition. When people realized I was blind, they would give some totally outlandish excuse and leave, never to be heard from again. My grammaw would always say that they weren’t fit to be my friend. Lame, I know… but… I honestly believe she had a lot to do with the outcome. So, I guess… as a coping mechanism, I became accusatory and disparaging.”  
Leo shuffled on the step and cleared his throat awkwardly as Wren drew near. Her staff met with the bottom step and she paused. As she stopped a few feet away, he observed,  
“It’s fine. I totally understand your reaction. It’s not surprising, considering we’ve experienced worse. But, I do know what it’s like to be isolated. After all, our father kept us hidden for nearly 20 years. It takes a great amount of strength and patience to persevere when cut off from a world you long to be a part of; but, there are four of us, so we have each other. With three brothers, companionship is there…. but, the rapport isn’t the same.”  
He was quiet for a moment, then Wren apprehensively spoke, “Hey, Leo?”  
He looked up at her as she placed her staff against the wall. Confused, he replied, “Yeah?”  
Wren innocently moved closer to him. He opened his legs a little wider to allow her into his personal space. As her toes met the bottom step she added,  
“If you don’t mind, I would like to see what you look like.”  
Perplexed, Leo questioned, “See what I look like? But… how? I thought…..”  
Wren held up her blood-stained hands and wiggled her fingers and stated, “With my hands, of course. I may be blind, but I have other ways of seeing. My other senses still work, y’know. In fact, I have been told that I have enhanced auditory abilities, which is why I heard you running. Doctors have told me that the visual cortex of my brain has been taken over by my other senses. My hearing or touch, for example, contributes to my visual and language processing.”  
“You sound like Donnie.” Leo remarked with a chuckle.  
Wren’s face contorted into a bemused look and queried, “Who’s Donnie?”  
“Oh, yeah… Donatello is one of my younger brothers. He is extraordinarily intelligent… a genius, in fact. He knows a lot of medical jargon. He is also what humans consider a scientist, an inventor, a mechanic…. And the list goes on.” He returned fondly.  
“Wow. He sounds like a well-rounded individual. And you seem to genuinely admire him in the way you speak of him. I envy what you have with your brothers. But, I digress,” she noted dolefully.  
Leo chuckled, “It’s not always pleasant.”  
Wren Sighed, “Still…. It’s something I will never have.”  
Wren quickly recomposed her even-tempered posture as she offered her hands to Leo, “May I?”


	5. Occipital Etching

Sudden fear of frightening her with his non-human appearance rose in his chest, and his heart rate increased exponentially. As he nervously lifted his hand to meet hers, he gulped and diffidently whispered,   
“Uh… yeah… sure… but, shouldn’t you let me….”  
Wren shushed him harshly, “Oh shush! It’s not fatal.”  
“But…” Wren scrunched her nose in dissent as she held her hands in supplication, and Leo hesitantly brought one of his up to meet hers.   
The storm raged on outside and silence fell once more. A lump climbed in Leo’s throat as both of her small, slender hands gently enclosed around his large three-fingered monstrosity.   
Wren’s brow furrowed in concentration as she began to explore the turtle’s unusually textured skin through her fingers, etching his outward appearance in her mind as she went.  
Leo’s heart hammered in his chest as Wren inched closer to him and unacquainted sensations surged across the surface of his skin. He tried his best to observe how she processed what she touched, to no avail, as her touch caused his flesh to tingle.   
Wren’s hands were soft as silk, while her fingers continued their journey, slowly gliding and lingering around his forearm and bicep as they made their way to his shoulder. Her facial expressions ranged from intrigue to fascination, making it difficult for him to relax.   
His breathing became shallow as her hands reached his jawline. He had never experienced this type of touch before: intimate yet innocent; but powerfully and mysteriously titillating, and he cleared his throat again nervously.  
She traced his lips with her thumb as she bit her own bottom lip and smiled. Her unseeing eyes sparkled and her supple cheeks grew pink. It didn’t go unnoticed. As she caressed the sides of his face, a strange desire filled him. He immediately stifled it as he gripped the edge of the step he was sitting on.  
He was caught off guard, when she suddenly giggled as she reached his mask, “Wow. You really take the ninja thing to a whole new level. I wasn’t expecting that. It’s admirable, but… do you mind…. Taking it off?”  
“No, not at all… if it helps your process,” he quietly assured her as he obliged, carefully wrapping it around his wrist.  
Her delicate fingers continued to travel upward, and he closed his eyes as she traced his eyes, scars and other distinguishing features. Then, she ran her index finger down the flat of his nose with another faint chuckle, causing him to smile and open his eyes.   
He found himself scooting forward on the step, just a fragment, to get closer to her, as her hands cupped his head then migrated to the back of his neck.  
Wren sensed the shift and smiled as her fingers registered each curve and dimple, rough patch and smooth surface, the shape of his face and the unusual temperature of his skin.   
He was definitely unique, but also beautiful in his own way. She hadn’t yet discerned any flaws, and was beginning to question his testimony. She resumed her expedition and moved past his shoulders.  
When she reached his carapace, she gasped and withdrew her hands. Leo’s heart sank as the surprise on her face turned to unease. Her breath quickened and her brilliant cobalt eyes pooled with tears, causing Leo to shift awkwardly in his seat, so he attempted to get up.   
But, to his surprise, she took a shuddering breath and hastily brought her hand down on his shoulder and breathed,   
“No, please… don’t go.”   
Crestfallen, Leo floundered as he took her hands in his, “It’s okay, Wren. You don’t… you don’t have to…. I have accepted my fate. No need to continue if you are uncomfortable.”  
“Leo, please… Just…. give me a chance… t-to… to understand…” she pleaded as she wiped the stray tears from her cheeks.  
He reluctantly settled back in his previous position and gruffly asked. “Are you sure?”   
To which she timidly replied with a nod, “Yes…Yes, I’m sure.”  
She took a deep breath as she placed her hands back onto his shoulders and slowly made her way to the upper scutes of his carapace. She steadied her breathing as she explored every crease and valley, every jagged point, and crack of his shell near his shoulders.  
She returned her hands to his neck and shoulders, trembling as they continued downward. Her fingers came in contact with the edge of his plastron, lightly ghosting across the sensitive niche where flesh met hard plates.  
Leo shuddered as the same unkempt desire surfaced once more. He, again, gripped the step he was sitting on, to quell his impulses. He used his meditation practice to control his breathing as her hands slowly moved south of the pectoral plates of his plastron.   
As her fingers moved past his abdominal plates, he swiftly caught her hands before they went any further, and hastily cleared his throat. He held her hands firmly as his face burned with incredulity. He was thankful she couldn’t see the outcome. He coughed awkwardly.  
“Uh… I think that’s… far enough.” He said in astonishment as he quickly stood, so that he could readjust his unanticipated erection.   
Wren realized her mistake and her face suddenly turned scarlet. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry… I didn’t realize…. I’m so sorry!” she lamented as she covered her face, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
“It’s okay… I just wasn’t expecting… don’t worry about it. It was an accident.” Leo breathlessly reciprocated as he tried desperately to diminish the now painful bulge.  
A look of concern appeared on her face as she leaned against the door. Wren, then, declared,   
“Look… lemme make it up to you. Okay? Perhaps a cup of tea or coffee will suffice? I will be happy to brew some for you…”  
Leo inhaled deeply, then exhaled and affirmed, “Thanks, Wren. Tea sounds great…. But… what about the other tenants? I’d rather not be seen. The last thing I need tonight is an unwarranted FBI raid on an innocent by stander.”  
Wren waved off his protest and stated with a shrug, “You have nothing to worry about. I live on the top two floors…sorta. My grammaw combined and reconstructed the two floors into….a kind of… penthouse so that we had it all to ourselves. Now that I think about it, she clearly didn’t want me to have any friends. Anyway…. There are only 3 other tenants that live in this building….an elderly couple and some severe introvert who never leaves, but we are separated by an empty floor that my grammaw was renovating, for some reason, before she died.”  
With that, she pulled open the door, automatically grabbed her bo staff, and entered the building.  
Confused, Leo stood there, stupefied for a moment. He finally came back to himself with relief, and then quickly followed after her.


	6. Beauty Unseen

As Leo entered the apartment, awe encompassed him and his breath caught in his throat as he took in the immaculate beauty within. Intricate weapons lined the walls, elaborate portraits and décor meticulously placed, lavish furniture set up to allow room for Wren to navigate the apartment with her disability.

The double-floor apartment was remodeled into a loft so ornate, the reverential wonderment made him dizzy. Leo slowed his pace as he took in her extravagant living space. He could only imagine what the floor beneath them looked like. Unbeknownst to Wren, the floor below her was completed just before her grandmother died.

Clearly, as Leo discerned visually, the grandmother certainly made sure Wren was well taken care of. Whether out of guilt, or for her own personal gain, they will never know.   
A nearly inaudible “Whoa…” escaped his lips as he followed Wren to the kitchen. 

Once there, she placed her bo staff against the wall. Wren felt her way to the sink then washed and dried her hands. After she folded the towel, she began rummaging through the cabinets.

To his surprise, she seemed to know her way around as if she could see what she was doing. As Leo continued to observe, he realized that each cabinet, drawer, and appliance was neatly labeled, with the braille equivalent beneath it to help her live a normal life; each utensil nestled in its own slot in every drawer. 

Leo found it a bit pretentious; but his perception changed as he surveyed her maneuvering around the massive area, preparing what looked like an authentic Japanese-style kyusu teapot as she gathered the necessary items for tea.

The kitchen was spacious, with a well-placed island in the center. It had a vaulted ceiling; the floors were polished marble and the counter tops, polished granite. Installed were high-end, stainless steel appliances and a well-stocked sidebar. 

As Leo scanned the immensity of the room, his jaw dropped when he noticed the dining room. From his vantage point, the table and chairs looked as if they were made of ivory, baroque in nature; and the chandelier was made of the finest crystal.

 

He had never seen anything so posh, except in Victorian Homes and Unique Homes Magazines that he and his brothers found in dumpsters when they were very young.   
Leo’s head began to swim, and he leaned against the island as he pinched the skin between his eyes. The wind howled and the torrential rains pounded through his skull. Thunder continued to roll as he tried to wrap his head around the situation.

He couldn’t believe that this girl….blind, yet beautiful, intelligent, and quite gifted…. had no idea of the luxury in which she lived in. He was confounded as he attempted to compose himself.   
As he blinked the dizziness from his vision, Wren approached the island with three large vacuum sealed, colored containers and proposed, “All I have to offer is Gyokuro, Iccha Kariban, and Tamaryokuch. Which would you prefer?”

Leo’s eyes grew wide. “Wait… you have Gyokuro?” he gasped as a lump developed in his throat.

“Yeah, my grammaw buys it from some one hundred year old merchant at the Asian Market. Why?” Wren queried.

Leo cleared his throat and nearly squeaked, “It’s just….…. Pricy.”

Wren shook her head, rolled her unseeing eyes and replied with displeasure, “Yeah, well, my grammaw always had a lot high societal friends. There was a wealthy Asian couple that liked to visit from upstate twice a year, and she would have me serve it to them as if I were a servant.”

She shrugged and continued with reproach, “I was never allowed to drink it… but the aroma was unparalleled to any other tea leaves I have ever had the pleasure of smelling; so I thought I’d offer it to you. You mentioned the Japanese culture earlier, so I only assumed you drank the stuff.” 

Leo hung his head in compunction and conceded, “I apologize for leading you to believe that. Yes, our father raised us in the Japanese culture, and my brothers and I have studied its history for decades. Tea is part of our daily regimen. I am aware of how to brew Gyokuro, but…. No… unfortunately, I have never actually had the pleasure….to experience it… for we could never afford the leaves.”

Leo bowed low as he spoke, and quickly added, “But, I humbly accept your offer.” 

“Okay then, Gyokuro it is,” Wren yielded with a chuckle and began preparing the pot.

Awestruck, Leo found himself drawn to her as he watched every move she made. Her eyes closed in relish as she inhaled the aroma of the tea leaves. He smiled in interest as a look of eagerness lit her features.

As Wren began pressing and curling the tea leaves in her palms, an unusual warmth filled his chest as he stared, amazed, at the young woman before him. Again, he noticed how much more beautiful she was in the light. Her tanned olive skin was flawless, her hair the color of onyx, the curves of her body…. …..

Leo berated himself in his mind and shook the promiscuous thoughts from it. He rubbed his hand down his face then conveyed, “Hey, Wren… uh, since it takes a few minutes to steep, do you think I could…take a look at your face?”

“I s’pose.” Wren replied with a sigh as she removed the tea pot from the heat and set it on the back burner of the stove. She then felt her way around the island to his right and pulled out a large red box from a drawer, placed it on the countertop and asserted, “This should have everything you need in it.”


	7. Unanticipated Confidant

After leaving the first aid kit near Leo, Wren went to the cupboard and pulled out two matching Yunomi [traditional Japanese tea cups] and set them on the counter near the stove. She felt her way back to the pot and closed her hand around the handle.

Unsure of the outcome with pouring a hot beverage on her own, Wren reluctantly supplicated with a sigh, “Leo? Would you mind… pouring the tea?”

Leo smiled wittingly and replied, “Sure. No problem.”

The smell of the tea was heady as he retrieved the pot and poured it into the Yunomi. The exhilarating tonic filled his nostrils with its stimulating aroma. Wren had moved to the bar, silently waiting for him to join her, so Leo took the cups and set them down; one in directly in front of her as he verbally affirmed its location.

He sat for a moment and took a sip of the infamous Gyokuro. An indulgent moan inadvertently slipped from his lips as he savored the steamy beverage on his tongue before it cascaded down his esophagus.

Amused at his reaction, Wren’s unseeing eyes turned toward Leo as she chuckled, “So, I’m assuming its reputation precedes it?”

“Without a doubt! It’s unbelievable…… It’s the most delicious tea I have ever had the pleasure of drinking!”

Wren smiled warmly as she slowly sipped hers, then quipped, “Wow…. It’s quite delectable indeed.” 

They sipped in quiet contentment for a few moments as the rain fell relentlessly and the thunder continuously rumbled above them, each savoring every mouthful of the extraordinary tea.

After quick thought, Leo timidly inquired, “Do you think I could…. take some to my father? He would be quite pleased, I assure you.”

“By all means, please. Besides, it’s not like I drink it every day. We have plenty anyway. Go on and take one of the canisters. Think of it as… as payment for the doctor bill,” she chided with a snort.

Leo finished his tea and assertively urged, “Speaking of the doctor bill, I need to treat your wound.”

Wren contested with a grunt as Leo got up from his seat and delicately placed the cup in the sink. While there, he thoroughly washed and dried his hands. As he refolded the towel, he said, “I need a clean cloth or rag and an antibacterial soap to clean the area around your wound. Can you tell me where to find these items?”

“Sure,” Wren confirmed as she took the final sip of her tea and felt her way to the sink. She then habitually rinsed out the cup and placed it in the basin.

Inches from her, Leo found himself inhaling her perfume as she came close. She smelled of wisteria in mid-spring, pervasive and stirring. Once again, an unusual warmth surged through his body, aberrant and unfamiliar. Her proximity was arousing; awakening urges he had never known.

His heart raced and he held his breath as her elbow brushed his arm. He awkwardly cleared his throat as he handed her the towel to dry her hands. 

“Thanks,” Wren said with a pleasant smile, then added, “C’mon. I’ll show you to the nearest bathroom.” 

Wren headed toward the exit as Leo picked up the first aid kit, and she grabbed her bo staff on the way out of the kitchen. She used her staff to guide her, gently gliding it on the base boards.

It was only a short walk, when they reached a picturesque sitting room just before an extravagant bathroom. A large Jacuzzi tub and a spacious standing shower were the first things Leo noticed upon entering. An expansive mirror lined the entire back wall, making the lavatory seem much larger. The décor was simple yet classy; and a sizable vanity table was set between two prodigious sinks with a substantial amount of counter space. 

Impressed, Leo exclaimed, “Wow! This is your bathroom?”

Wren scoffed, “Pfffft! Don’t be ridiculous. This is one of 4 guest bathrooms. Mine’s upstairs. It’s also significantly smaller than this one.”

His awe was apparent in his tone as he pronounced, “It’s… exquisite.” 

He surveyed the room as he set the first aid kit on the vanity table. As he opened the kit, Wren derided, “I wouldn’t know. But, I do know that if you saw my grammaw’s bathroom, you’d really shit yourself.”

Bemused, Leo guilelessly inquired, “Forgive me if I’m out of line, but, you’re blind. If you can’t physically see it, then how do you know what it looks like?”

Wren snidely responded, “I’ve heard the exclamations and whispers of guests and employees. Their descriptions are well categorized in my mind. I don’t have to see it to know what it looks like.”

“You’re pretty impressive, Wren. You know that?” Leo reverently avowed.

Wren, caught up in the resentment she felt for her grandmother, derisively retorted, “Sure. Impressive, cos I can hear everything that goes on in this fucking apartment….. even when I don’t want to. It’s unavoidable. I hear things others can’t. I can’t block it out no matter what I do.”

Perplexed, Leo placidly expressed, “Why do you say that? My hearing is rather keen as well, and I find it quite useful.”

Wren gave an affronted sigh and virulently reciprocated, “Right. A blessing for you, but an inescapable curse for me!”

Leo hung his head in remorse and quietly contended, “Forgive my insolence, Wren. I shall try to be more careful with my word choice in the future. Now, may I please take a look at your face?”

“Fine.” Wren huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Leo cautiously approached her and placed his hand on shoulder to guide her to the seat in front of the vanity mirror. Wren acquiesced as she sat on the cushion of the stool.

“And the wash cloth?” he prompted acerbically as he inattentively scanned the room.

“In the linen cabinet by the tub.” Wren replied as she gave an insouciant waved in the general direction of the large Jacuzzi tub.

Leo found the cabinet in question, saw the linens were all white, shook his head and disputed, “Do you have any that aren’t white? I don’t want to ruin these.”

Wren snorted and acerbically countered, “Who cares. We have so many of them. It won’t be missed. I’ll just throw it out anyway.”

Leo Sighed contemptuously and reluctantly took two clean cloths from the top shelf and shut the cabinet as he returned to her side. Wren waited patiently as he turned on one of taps to warm and immersed a white cloth under the clear stream. He added the antiseptic cleanser from the first aid kit and rubbed it into a foamy lather.

Leo then knelt in front of her. Wren could feel his closeness. It was a new experience and she felt uneasy. Her heart began to flutter unexpectedly as his unique musk permeated her senses.   
She tried to remain stoic as Leo drew near but became rigid when he calmly conveyed, “Okay, hold still. This may sting a little.”

He inconspicuously caressed a lock of her downy hair as he placed his hand behind her neck to hold her head steady. The flesh of his fingers tingled as he touched her velvety skin.   
Immediately, a yearning so intense accelerated through his veins to the center of his core; uncharted and unexplored. He shook away the unchaste thoughts from his mind posthaste and purposefully began to wash the delicate flesh of her supple cheek.

Wren hissed harshly and instinctively recoiled, but Leo held her steadfast as he softly shushed her, “Shh shh shh… relax. It’ll all be over soon. I promise.”

She relaxed a bit but winced as he continued his ministrations. After cleaning the area, Leo rinsed and wrung out the soiled cloth. Then he neatly folded it and laid it on the counter.   
As Leo went to pick up the dry cloth, the intoxicating scent of her tantalizing aroma invaded his nostrils. He inhaled deeply as its provoking fragrance caused his mind to cloud with impure thoughts…again. He then gave a sharp exhale and swiftly ran his hand down his face as he tried desperately to dispel the lascivious aspirations.

Leo cleared his mind, with difficulty this time, as he returned his attention to her. As he gently dried her wound, he hoarsely affirmed, “Since the first aid kit didn’t have sutures…which is probably better for you… these sterile strips will have to do.”

Wren nodded nervously as he added with a chuckle, “Don’t worry. They are just as effective but far less painful. Trust me.” 

With her injury clean and dry, Leo meticulously lined the edges of the wound between his fingers. He pushed them together at the middle and applied the needed strips accordingly to hold the edges together. To anchor the strips in place, he put two strips vertically across the rows – one on each side of the wound.

As he assessed his work, he serenely asserted, “From the looks of the jagged edges of the skin around the laceration, this wound will most likely leave a scar.”

Wren acrimoniously remarked, “Does it matter? It’s not like anyone will ever love someone like me anyway.”

Leo stared, astonished at her sudden change in demeanor. It was becoming more and more difficult to wrap his head around her lack of self-esteem.

His mind was reeling as he tried to reassure her, “Well… I do….. I mean… I find you… uh… w-what I’m trying to say is…. I-I think you are….”

Before he could establish a coherent thought, Wren abruptly snarled, “Save it, Leo. We’ve only just met, and you don’t even know me. I have a difficult time making and maintaining friends as it is. That includes relationships, of which I’ve never had one. I’m fucking 26 years old, and I know nothing about… being with a man, much less….how to even go about kissing one.”

Unsettled by her confession, his heart rate began to accelerate; and before he could stop the words, Leo found himself floundering, “Same here… I-I mean… I’m 24 and… I’ve never……. I don’t know the first thing about…. I mean, I’ve seen movies….. b-but… uh… I have never….. experienced…..”

Wren’s unseeing eyes grew curious, and she interrupted, “Wait, you mean to tell me you’re a….”

Before she could say the word, Leo quickly interjected, “Yes…. in every sense of the word.”

Then Wren sardonically replied, “Wow… you truly are exceptional. It’s rare to find a man that is remotely pure in this day and age. Your mother must be so…proud.”

Leo gave a dismal chuckle and gruffly muttered, “Well…uh..” He cleared his throat awkwardly and concluded, “I don’t…… my brothers and I…. we don’t …have a mother.”

Wren’s eyes fell to the floor as she susurrated, “Yeah, well…. I know the feeling…. but… At least you still have family….” 

Her cobalt eyes suddenly began to pool as she choked, “I have…no one.” 

Leo stared dumbfounded as tears began to fall from her beautiful eyes. She aggressively wiped them away and bleated, “My family was taken from me… all of them. Just…. taken.”

Without warning, Wren sprung from her seat and stumbled from the bathroom at a sprint. Her despair weighed heavy on her heart, and she needed the rain to wash away her pain.

Concerned for her well-being, Leo called out to her as she ran from the bathroom, “Wren? Wren wait!”


	8. Healing the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in dire need of your feedback. Please do not hesitate to leave your comments. If you see any mistakes, i implore you to inform me so that i can correct them. Thank you for your time.

Leo ran after her thru the apartment back to the roof exit. Before he could reach her, she ran out into the storm. Wren staggered momentarily then collapsed to her knees. Her shoulders shook violently with unconstrained sobs as she folded in on herself. She could no longer hold back the tears. 

As Leo got to the roof exit, he stopped at the threshold and peered out at the torrential downpour. His heart sank as he realized Wren’s emotional state was beyond reparation. He could sense her suffering and it overtook him. He knew that pain like that could only be obtained from a significant loss - the loss of a loved one, or someone near and dear to one’s heart. 

Leonardo understood the way she felt; after all, he almost lost his father not too long ago. He could see she was shattered, mournful… lonely. It was difficult to witness. Leo could see Wren was still hurting, and he knew he needed to help her. He made his way to her in the rain. 

As Leo drew near, he overheard the heartbreaking words she cried, “Gone…. All of them… gone!”

He inched closer as she continued, “Why? Why did they leave me?”

Wren maintained her forlorn lament in a hoarse bleat, “I can’t do this. I-I’m sorry mama. I really tried. I’m just….tired….so tired. Please…. I don’t…. wanna be…. alone anymore.”

Lightning flashed all around them, and the rain fell relentlessly on the two of them. Leo’s heart contracted sharply in his chest as he approached her.

“Wren? Is everything alright?” Leo asked with solicitude.

“Leave me alone. Please…. just….go!” she sobbed in anguish.

“I can’t do that,” Leo railed, “It’s not safe up here.”

“I don’t care! Just….fucking leave! I don’t… need you!” she wailed. 

The thunder rolled all around them as more lightning splayed across the sky. Concerned for her safety, Leo knelt beside her and nervously laid a consoling hand between her shoulder blades as she continued to sob. She was drenched completely. Leo felt helpless as he watched her fall apart. 

He hesitantly put his arm around her, leaned in close and spoke quietly, “From what I have gathered in the short time I have been here, you seem to be mourning the loss of someone that meant a great deal to you; and for that, I am truly sorry.”

Wren groaned in response as Leo slowly embraced her, his heart racing as he pulled her against him to shield her from the unrelenting rain. To his surprise, Wren eagerly threw he arms around his shoulders, and buried her face in the hollow of his neck as she wept. 

Leo shuddered as her hot breath caused his flesh to tingle. A burning flame rampaged through his veins and he tried desperately to quell yet another surge of raging desire.   
Leo took a cleansing breath to clear his mind and quietly consoled her, “Shh shh shh, I’ve got you, Wren.”

Leo then scooped her into his arms and took her back inside as he whispered, “Everything is going to be okay now. I promise.”

Wren tightened her hold around his neck as Leo carried her into the building. The words he whispered echoed in her mind and triggered a sudden release of the affliction she had been plagued with for so long; and for the first time in her life, she let it all go. She let go of the torment she had been harboring for nearly 20 years; the hurt, the agony, the loneliness, all came with ferocity as Leo’s strong arms encompassed her.

Leo reentered the apartment posthaste as he transported her back to the bathroom from whence they came and carefully set her down on the vanity stool. He swiftly went to the linen cabinet, grabbed two very large plush bath towels from the bottom shelf and returned to her.

Wren shivered and brooded in silence as rain water dripped from her clothing and pooled around her. She sensed Leonardo’s return and felt the hard plates of what she assumed were from his plastron graze her knees as he knelt in front of her. She hung her head with a sniffle and a ragged breath as she felt his proximity shift. To her astonishment, she found pure, unadulterated solace in his presence.

Following his return, Leo quickly wrapped the large towel around her and rubbed his hands against the towel to comfort her. His gaze lingered on her as he did his best to warm her up and dry her off. Then he saw her lower her head and turn away from him.

Her cobalt eyes were puffy and filled with tears that fell to her supple cheeks each time she blinked. Her raven black hair clung to her neck and cheeks as she sat unmoving and dejected.   
Leo couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Even in her state of grief, she was still breathtaking. Once again, a strange yearning stirred within him as an uncomfortable silence fell between them.   
Leo concluded Wren’s rubdown and rested on his heels as he made sure she was warm and comfortable. To his dismay, the sky’s fury was unceasing as the silence droned on. As he began to dry himself off with the other towel, Wren woefully broke the silence. 

“Do you ever feel all alone… like totally alone… as if no one even cares you exist?” she asked glumly.

Leo gave her a puzzled look and conceded, “All the time… or have you forgotten?”

Wren sniffled, wiped her tears from her face and yielded, “Oh, right. Sorry. It just… boggles my mind that…the one person in this entire city that can unequivocally relate to my life… or at the very least, understand me at all…. Isn’t really…."

“Human?” Leo declared derisively.

“No,” Wren serenely contested and dried her tears. She then turned to Leo and quietly replied, “No…I was gonna say that….you aren’t what I expected.”

Flattered, Leo diffidently smiled and quipped, “It’s okay. I’ve heard far worse, trust me. This is actually the first time anyone has ever given me the slightest chance to show them that…. that I’m not…..” 

He faltered and cleared his throat as he lowered his head with a shameful sigh. Wren realized what he was going to say and awkwardly reached out a hand to reassure him. Her dainty fingers found the sensitive niche where his flesh met hard plates and slowly and precisely ascended to his jawline. Her touch was careful and circumspect as her thumb brushed across his lips.   
Leo’s heart thudded rapidly as her fingers traveled to his now burning cheek. Leo’s hand automatically rested on hers as he held it against his face.

Wren smiled fondly as she caressed his cheek and affirmed, “You’re not a monster, Leo. People should never judge others by their outward appearances, but by who they are…on the inside.” 

As Wren spoke those last three words, she took his hand in hers and placed it over her heart. Then she reluctantly let it go and concluded, “The world would be so much simpler that way.”

Leo’s breath caught in his throat and he swallowed hard as she moved his hand. His heart rate accelerated exponentially as his mind clouded with longing. He tried to control his shallow breathing and cleared his throat as he gently pushed her wet hair from her face and inadvertently caressed her jawline.

Wren felt her cheeks burn with self-consciousness as Leo’s touch momentarily roused a strange sensation deep within her, and her heart began to involuntarily flutter. Her sightless eyes grew wide and she promptly turned her head away as she clumsily pulled the towel tighter around herself. Leo silently cursed himself for making her uncomfortable and rubbed his face with his hands. 

He was about to apologize for his regrettable action when Wren almost inaudibly inferred, “I’m sorry. I’m not…. I-It’s been a while…. I’m not… f-familiar with this type of…”

Appalled with himself, Leo stammered, “Forgive me…I didn’t mean…”

“No, no… you’re fine. I’m just… unfamiliar with this type of interaction, that’s all.” Wren assured. “It’s never been easy for me to….i’ve never really been able to…..what I’m trying to say is…I-I’m not one to….open up….if you will.”

“Ah. Makes sense.” Leo said as he cleared his throat again, relieved. He relaxed his shoulders a little as a momentary silence fell once more. 

Leo was respectfully folding his wet towel when Wren finally spoke with contrition, “Look… The last few years h-have been… I haven’t really been myself for a long time… since….my family…”

Leo picked at his fingers timidly as he rejoined, “It’s okay… you don’t have to explain. But…. Um… If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly happened to your family? S-Sometimes it helps t-to…uh… to talk about it. But… i-if you don’t want to…”

Wren hesitated briefly. It was time she got it off her chest, so she pulled her knees up, wiped her nose on the towel and choked, “They… died… in a head-on collision when I was eight years old. I was…” she took a ragged breath and continued with difficulty, “I was the only one to…. That’s when I…”

“That’s when you lost your eyesight?” Leo innocently inquired.

Wren nodded as her tears resumed. She wiped them away and hoarsely continued, “I was forced… to live with my grammaw, cos….she was the only family I had left.”

Wren sniffled, “I didn’t want to…. but… I didn’t have a choice. I had… no one else.”

“Wren… I…” Leo began.

“No, Leo… you can’t fix this. I’ve lived with this heartache most of my life, and now that my grammaw is gone….. it’s something I’ll just have to get used to, I guess.”

“No, Wren. You don’t. It’s not healthy. And the fact that you have a disability…makes this far more concerning.” Leo barked instinctively.

A look of outrage flashed across Wren’s face and she turbulently snit, “What else can I do Leo? Huh?? I can’t DRIVE! I don’t have ANY friends! I have NO family left! Had you not… had you not s-stumbled across me on the roof, you would have never known! I would have been better off if I’d just died with my parents!”

“Wren! Stop!” Leo thundered as his chest tightened with desperation. “Just… stop. Please."

“Why? It’s the truth!” Wren vehemently vociferated.

“No, Wren, it’s not. It’s what you’ve convinced yourself to believe.” Leo said, disconcerted as he placed a gentle hand on her trembling shoulder. 

Wren contemptuously scoffed at his supplication. She then pulled her legs closer to her body, rested her chin on her knees and incurred in a withering tone, “Why do you even care?”

Caught off guard with her response, Leo pulled his hand away and stuttered, “B-Because….. because…”

“Oh for cryin’ out loud, just spit it out. Geez!” Wren lampooned.

No longer able to tether his thoughts, Leo inadvertently blurted, “I like you! Okay?”

“Wow, that was…subtle,” she acerbically bloviated then rolled her eyes and ridiculed. “Tch… you don’t even know me.”

“On the contrary, I’ve learned enough… to know that I find you….” Leo paused, changed his mind on saying anything he’d regret and repudiated, “….in n-need of a f-friend.”

Wren gave an unconvinced side-long faux look and cantankerously denigrated, “Riiiight. What else, Leonardo? I’m curious. Do you also find me pathetic… how bout egregious, revolting, disgraceful? Better yet, a fucking disappointment? C’mon! Just say it!! I’ve heard WAY worse!

“Of course not…. That’s horrible!” Leo exclaimed then forcibly inquired, “Who would say such things?”

“My grammaw, that’s who! All my life….i’ve never been….good enough for her.”

“Oh Wren… I had no idea. Had I known…."

Before he could finish, Wren snidely interjected, “What, Leo? You’d come rescue the damsel in distress? Sweep me off my feet? Carry me off into the sunset?”

“I-I don’t know… P-Perhaps…”

Amused by his attempt to placate her fabricated delusion, Wren brayed sarcastically at his futile gallantry, “HA! You are one quintessential man, Leonardo… a rare gem. I’m astonished you haven’t already been snatched up by someone.”

Miffed by her mockery, Leo rancorously spat, “Seriously, Wren? Again with the implausible circumstance? I’m not human. Remember? There’s not one person in their right mind that would have anything to do with a giant mutant turtle! It’s just how things work out for us. There are few people in this city that even know we exist and it’s far safer that way. Damn… I sound just like my brother.”

Wren mordantly chuckled, “My bad. Did I forget to mention? I tend to forget unimportant things.”

Insulted, Leo objected, “Unimpor….”

But, Wren interrupted his rebuttal, “Look, Leonardo. I like that you’re different. Okay? But, it’s bullshit that you and your brothers have to keep yourselves hidden from the world.”

“Wren, it hasn’t…. It doesn’t….” he gave a frustrated sigh but continued his dispute, “I’ve told you before, we are considered monsters, by those who don’t understand what we are or how we came to be.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Leo! You’re not a fucking monster!” She bellowed in indignation, but then frankly added in a low voice, “At least….. I don’t think you are.”

Leo smiled with incredulity and chuckled, “Well… you would be the first, or rather… the second. But, if you actually saw me, you’d probably change your opinion in a matter of seconds…. Or scream and flee… or just faint.” 

Wren chortled sardonically then heedlessly quipped, “Yeah… perhaps you’re right.” 

She then shook her head and added as an afterthought, “Here’s the thing, though. My sight may be gone, but I don’t need it to see you, to know that you truly are…special.” 

“Special…how so?” Leo queried.

“Well, you are indisputably unique…obviously; but, in my opinion, and from recent experience, you are also… kind, considerate, accommodating…. hospitable, quite the gentleman, perceptive to a fault… uh… you’re undeniably smart, compassionate, gifted…. charming and…..unmistakably…..” she paused for a second then breathed, “beautiful.”

“What?” Leo asked, dumbfounded.

Before Wren could stop herself, she pragmatically annotated, “In all the ways that count, of course.”

Leo noticed Wren’s mood had greatly improved as she candidly concluded her unforeseen commentary. He smiled amiably as his gaze lingered on her subtle features. He was captivated thoroughly by her irresistible appeal.

Suddenly, as if an epiphany immediately struck her, Wren’s sightless eyes met Leo’s diffident gaze. “Ohmygod.” 

Leo’s body immediately reacted as he was abruptly pulled from his reverie. He quickly closed the gap between them, hovering just close enough to feel her breath on his face. His heart thumped violently beneath his rib cage as lewd and carnal thoughts invaded his mind.

However, he did not touch her, for fear of rejection. He held his breath for what seemed like an eternity, using every ounce of his being to keep from kissing her. Her eyes lingered on his features, as if she could actually see him. 

Leo pulled back slowly with a trembling exhale as Wren covered her face with the towel and incoherently mumbled through the lush terry cloth, “Damn it.”

Panicked, Leo inquired, “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t believe I denied it before….” She groused.

“Denied what? What are you talking about?” Leo nervously asked.

“You were right, Leo.” Wren openly concurred.

“Huh? Right about ….”

Before he could finish, Wren unexpectedly bolted upright and moved closer to him as her hands found his face and the towel slid off her shoulders.   
Leo’s heart hammered against his sternum and his breath caught in his throat, but he managed to hoarsely conclude, “….what?”

“Fate.” She breathlessly replied with a suggestive smile.

“Wha…?”

Leo was suddenly incapable of breathing as Wren’s warm body briefly pressed against him. She was so dangerously close, but he held himself back. Her scent was intoxicating, stirring the vat of incomprehensible carnal hunger. His mind buzzed with unchaste thoughts as he assiduously placed his large hands on her back. But, the moment was over as quickly as it began when she pulled away and stepped around him.

Leo tried to calm his new and uncharacteristic emotions when Wren turned and queried, “You comin’?”

“Huh? Where are we going?” Leo questioned as he staggered to his feet.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Wren implied as she gestured to herself with her arms.

“What? No.” He responded, confused.

“Ugh. C’mon. I need to get outta these wet clothes… and I may need…” Wren blushed, but continued, “I may need your assistance in acquiring what I need. Without Cecilia, I can’t really find my clothes.”

“Who’s Cecilia?” Leo asked as he picked up her towel, meticulously folded it and set it atop the other. 

“My handler…well, she was my handler. I hired her as my butler since….. well, after….” Wren waved away her words as if they were flies, then reluctantly admitted, “…anyway, she helps me a lot.” 

Suddenly, trepidation invaded his mind, and Leo frantically sibilated, “Wait… she lives here? But…”

“Don’t worry, I sent her away for the weekend. I do that sometimes when I need…… time….” Wren assured as she trailed off.

“To grieve?” Leo inquired as he filled her pause, and sighed in relief.

Wren offered a grateful smile and contentedly breathed with a nod, “Yeah.”

“Well, that’s a relief.” Leo huffed as he picked up her bo staff and tapped her hand with it.

Wren chuckled lightly as she wrapped her hand around her trusty bo. Her cheeks grew warm as she offered her free hand to Leo and announced, “C’mon. I’ll show you the way.”


	9. Unfledged Savoir Faire [title pending]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in dire need of your feedback. Please do not hesitate to leave your comments. If you see any mistakes, i implore you to inform me so that i can correct them. Thank you for your time.

Leo stared in disbelief as his heart nearly vaulted from his chest. Her dainty hand hovered before him, welcoming his large three-fingered hand as he nervously complied. 

Wren’s cobalt blue eyes moved upward and stopped at the gular scutes of his plastron. Without thinking, Leo’s other hand moved of its own volition as it gently lifted her chin so that her sightless gaze met his, and he whispered, “I’m up here. I’m just about 6’4” if you were curious.” 

Leo’s fingers lingered under her chin as his thumb affectionately caressed her jawline. Wren felt her cheeks grow hot and her heart rate accelerated with his touch.

Wren’s breath grew unsteady as she realized the situation and breathed, 

“Wow… that’s…. uh…tall.” 

Leo chuckled softly at her breathless reply. Wren shuddered with unexpected desire as Leo’s fingers gently stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed and her heart thudded with a new-found emotion she had never experienced as she felt his proximity shift. 

She opened her eyes with a quiet gasp when Leo leaned in close, his lips ghosting across her cheek in a benevolent kiss. 

Wren’s alluring scent imbued Leo’s senses as he whispered low, and husky in her ear, 

“Thank you…. for allowing me to help you.”

Chills cascaded down Wren’s spine as Leo’s tantalizing breath settled on her skin, causing a strange hunger to surface.

Wren placed her hand over Leo’s, affectionately pressed it against her cheek, and breathed, 

“Y-you’re…uh… you’re w-welcome…” 

Leo moved away reluctantly and took her hand once more as he inquired, 

“Shall we go?”

Wren cleared her throat and replied clumsily, 

“Uh… hmm… s-sure.”

With their hands still entwined, Wren led him through the back part of the gigantic apartment, skillfully following the base boards with her bo staff.

Wren stayed to the left as they maneuvered through another living room. Leo slowed his pace as he admired each room behind the glass. The apartment seemed to sparkle and gleam with all the lights in the ceiling.

Through each pane, he saw a different room. There was a small indoor greenhouse/garden, a small gym, and a spa room.

Leo’s jaw dropped, and he stopped abruptly when he noticed one of the rooms was a full blown movie theater with large leather recliners.

Leo’s awe got the better of him as he inadvertently declared, 

“Holy shit! You have a movie theatre? I-I-I mean…. ”

Wren also came to a halt as Leo let go of her hand to inspect the room. Her tone was brash when she returned, 

“Yeah… so? It’s not like I can watch anything in there. I don’t even know why we… i…have it.”

She waited impatiently for Leo to finish his exploration of the theatre and groused, 

“I’ll probably just make it into something I can actually use.”

“No!” Leo barked harsher than expected. He then cleared his throat apologetically and readjusted his tone, 

“I mean… No… don’t do that. Perhaps…. Um… I could…uh… if you’re okay with it… maybe…in the future….” Leo stammered relatively quickly, but sheepishly continued, “My brothers could come enjoy a movie… and I could……I could… well, visit with you…. so you’re not…. lonely when you’re……alone.” 

Dumbfounded, Wren’s cobalt eyes grew round as she blushed and then giggled, 

“I’d like that.”

“Really?” Leo asked as he returned to her in the doorway.

“Sure, it’d be nice to finally have… friends,” she faintly replied and her smile faded somewhat. Wren bit her bottom lip and her eyes fell despondently as she gave a farouche sigh.

“C’mon, I still need to get outta these clothes…” Wren stated and quickly continued walking.

“Hey, wait for me!” Leo called as he ran to catch up.

Wren walked at a brisk pace until she came upon a secluded stairwell. Without hesitating, she quickly climbed the stairs. Leo took the stairs three at a time as he tried to reach her.

“Wren… why are you walking so fast? Did I say something wrong?” Leo inquired as he tried to keep up. 

Unsure of what to say, Wren stayed silent and effortlessly made her way down the upstairs hallway. Leo quickened his pace as they passed two other expansive rooms and another sizable bathroom. 

Leo watched Wren turn at the end of the hall and gave chase while he issued quick curious glances into each of the other rooms, then turned as he followed Wren through the only door left.

As he stepped inside, he began to survey the room. It was spacious but not overly so. It was simple, with little to no color, and few pieces of furniture. The ceiling was considerably lower than the rest of the apartment, and at an incline, with lamps instead of an overhead light fixture; but the room was quaint and cozy.   
As Leo continued his observation, he noticed that Wren’s bed was very large with a cushioned headboard and footboard, and the walls seemed to be… padded?

Leo became curious about the lack of effort in décor and quietly inquired, 

“Uh… Wren? Why is your room so different from the rest of the apartment?”

Wren propped her bo staff near the door and automatically walked over to her bed and sat down with a muddled look on her face and responded, 

“What do you mean?”

“Well…” Leo stated lucidly, “It’s not overly exquisite as the rest of the place, and there’s hardly any furniture in here. It’s almost plain. But… I find it to be far more… pleasant.”

A blush alighted on Wren’s features as she replied, “I’m not sure if I should be insulted, or flattered.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just… odd to see how different it looks compared to all the other rooms.”

Wren shakes her head and assented with dismay, “No, don’t apologize. I am starting to realize just how much my grammaw detested me.”  
Leo cleared his throat awkwardly and affirmed, “Ah… anyway… um… your dry clothes?”

“Oh, yes… in the closet,” Wren said as she waved her hand in the general direction.

Leo surveyed the room and found a set of double doors and pulled them open. He entered a very pristine room filled with mirrored doors. After his awe subsided, he began his hunt for Wren’s clothing with unfamiliarity. 

Each door revealed a different plethora of choices, from expensive coats and jackets to a colorful array of blouses and t-shirts, to drawers filled with a variety of jeans and lounging clothes. He was unsure what to pick, but decided on a sage-colored, off-shoulder, loose pullover, knit tunic and a basic, coordinating, casual gold camisole top and a pair of light-colored distress denim jeans.

Leo browsed another section and blushed as he discovered her unmentionables. The content of these drawers ranged from full coverage to convertible bras and corsets, and from cotton, silk, and lacy bikini panties to some seriously sexy spaghetti-string thongs. 

He thought she would need a dry pair, and as he carefully rummaged through her collection, his eyes falling on an azure pair of what looked to be cotton hipster bikinis. He quickly took them, along with a fluffy pair of socks and left the closet, closing the door behind him. 

Leo walked back to the bed and contritely instructed her of the order of each item as he placed the garments in her hands. Wren blushed and gave a sheepish smile as she took the clothes Leo gathered for her. As she placed them neatly on her bed, he noticed her furrowed brow. 

Leo reached out his hand and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles and whispered, 

“Hey…what’s wrong?”

Wren’s eyes moved upward as a few stray tears fell to her cheeks. She held Leo’s cool fingers against her hot skin, and her lip quivered as she smiled timidly and quietly postulated, 

“This is…all new to me. I don’t know…h-how to react to any of it. I-It’s been so…long. I-I…. I don’t know what to say.”

Leo cupped her face with his large hands and wiped her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. Before he could stop himself, he placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead and consoled, 

“Forgive me… I didn’t mean to upset you. C’mere.” 

He dropped to one knee and tenderly embraced her as his hand settled between her shoulder blades. With a quiet gasp of astonishment, Wren’s heart fluttered wildly; she grew rigid for a moment, but then diffidently returned the hug in kind.

Wren hadn’t felt this type of affection in what seemed like an eternity. She was trembling as she wrapped her arms around Leo’s neck and her body fell against his plastron. Her heart was racing with abandon as the turtle’s large hands pressed her further against him.

Leo became keenly aware of her warmth and tried desperately not to lose himself to it. He shuddered as he deeply breathed in her exquisite scent, but slowly, reluctantly, pulled away.

The space between their two bodies was minimal as Leo gazed at the beauty before him. His heart hammered beneath his rib cage as he gently wiped away a few more tears that fell from her magnificent cobalt eyes.

With a sniffle, Wren breathed, “I’m so sorry about all this.”

“No no no… no need to apologize,” Leo whispered as he continued wiping her tears. “I understand things are… confusing…. Trust me, I-I…. I am just as confused as you are.”

“You are?” Wren inquired quietly as her sightless gaze lingered on him.

“Oh Wren… You have no idea.” Leo whispered.

Before he realized what he was doing, Leonardo’s instinct caused him to lean in and capture her lips in a perfervid kiss. To his surprise, Wren returned it ardently, albeit awkwardly. His first kiss… her first kiss… a fleeting moment of instinct vs. reasoning. 

In a panic, his eyes wide, Leo suddenly withdrew himself from her and anxiously stuttered, “F-Forgive me…. I-I didn’t mean… I was just…. I c-couldn’t….. i-is it h-hot in h-here? Fuck, I need some water…. P-Please excuse me!”

Wren gasped in abject bewilderment as Leo released her lips. Momentarily dazed, she blushed and smiled as she touched the tingling flesh where his lips were. When her brain finally registered what he was muttering, she heard the door close with a bang.

“Leo?”

She could not move, for her flustered body was uncooperative after the state Leo’s action put her in. She lifted her head toward the door and tried to calm her pounding heart. She touched her lips once more as the lingering sensation continued to tingle. She smiled shyly when she realized that was her first kiss. Her mind was abuzz with emotions unfamiliar and untamed… bestial even. 

Once the euphoria began to wane, she changed her clothes quickly. As she walked toward the door, she heard a buzzing sound. As she located the door knob, she heard Leo’s voice and realized he was on the phone; so she waited respectfully before leaving her room.


End file.
